Euromusic Song Contest 2013
The Euromusic Song Contest 2013 will be the 5th annual Euromusic Song Contest. The contest will take place in Bucharest, Romania following Alex Martin's win in the 2012 Contest with the song "Euphoria". Tow cities expressed interests to host the contest, and on 15 July 2012 the host broadcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) decided upon the National Arena as the venue. This will be the first time that Romania has played host. The dates set for the two semi-finals are 10 July and 11 June 2013, with the final taking place on the evening of 12 July 2013. So far, thirty-five countries have confirmed participation with Armenia returning, who were last represented in 2011. Presenter(s) Today Romanian broardcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) and FOX decided who will host next year the 5th Euromusic Song Contest in Bucharest. After auditions with TV stars from Romania TVR and NBC decided that Alex Martin, Jered Padalecki will be the main hosts. Alex Martin TV presenter, actor and singer, he was born in Petrosani, Romania on 28th June 1995. He won the 4th Euromusic Song Contest in Bordeaux, France. He made tours with Jennifer Lopez, Enrique Iglesias, Akcent, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Jay-Z and so on. He will be the principal host of the 2013 Euromusic Song Contest in Romania, This isn't the first time when he host the show, Alex presented this show in 2011 in Germany. Jensen Ackles Jensen Ross Ackles (born March 1, 1978) is an American actor and director. He is known for his roles in television as Eric Brady in Days of our Lives, which earned him several Daytime Emmy Award nominations, as well as Alec/X5-494 in Dark Angel and Jason Teague in Smallville. Ackles currently stars as Dean Winchester on the CW series Supernatural. Jared Padalecki Jared Tristan Padalecki (born July 19, 1982) is an American actor. He grew up in Texas and came to fame in the early 2000s after appearing on the television series Gilmore Girls as well as in several Hollywood films, including New York Minute and House of Wax. Padalecki plays Sam Winchester on the CW television series Supernatural. *Other two names the officials from Romania anounnced three Semi-Final(s) Hosts. These are: Catrinel Manghia Catrinel Menghia, sometimes known as Catrinel Marlon, (born October 1, 1985, Iași) is a Romanian top fashion model who is best known for her 2006 and 2009 appearances in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, and as the face of Giorgio Armani worldwide and French lingerie purveyor Lise Charmel. At the age of 16, Menghia finished third in Ford's "Supermodel of Romania" competition, and received the award Romania's Model of the Year in 2002 before signing with Major Model Management in Milano. She has also appeared in Maxim, FHM and Fitness and done advertisements for such notable clients as Fiat. Gerard Butler Gerard James Butler (born 13 November 1969) is a Scottish actor who has appeared on film, stage, and television. A trained lawyer, Butler turned to acting in the mid-1990s with small roles in productions such as the James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies (1997), which he followed with steady work on television, most notably in the American miniseries Attila (2001). In 2003, he played André Marek in the adaptation of Michael Crichton's Timeline. He garnered critical acclaim for his work as the lead in Joel Schumacher's 2004 film adaptation of the musical The Phantom of the Opera. In 2007, Butler gained recognition through his portrayal of King Leonidas in the film 300. Since then, he has appeared in projects including P.S. I Love You (2007), Nim's Island (2008), RocknRolla (2008), The Ugly Truth (2009), Gamer (2009), Law Abiding Citizen (2009), The Bounty Hunter (2010), and as a voice actor in How to Train Your Dragon (2010). Madalina Ghenea He was born on 8 august 1987 in Slatina. From an early age was in the limelight, attending the famous TV show "Tip Top Minitop". For 7 years, Madalina took ballet lessons, and piano. He graduated from the National College "Ion Minulescu" in Slatina, managing to commit and what career would begin. He had a relationship with actor Leonardo DiCaprio. His career in fashion began at just 15 years old when he presented the famous designer Gattinoni. She participated in fashion shows worldwide, Romania, Italy, Germany, Japan, Austria, South Africa, France and Spain. Therefore, Madalina is declared "citizen of the world, life in a suitcase." Among the most popular ads include those from brands like La Perla, Lovable, Lise Charmel, Peroni, New Yorker, Borghetti, Sloggi, Grimaldi Mare, Max Well, Lormar, bitter, Primadonna, Quelle, Margherita Mazzei, Lascana, Von Dutch, Parah, Lepel or Huntermoller. Romania has attracted media attention with the release of Il tempo tra di video song Eros Ramazzotti us, which appears as the famous singer girlfriend. In 2008 is one of the protagonists of famous calendar platform. In 2010, debuts on television and agrees to participate in the contest Ballando con stelle them to become his partner Simone Di Pasquale. Of 2011 mobile company image TRE-Italy filming a commercial with actor Raoul Bova beloved. Also in the same year he became image DEHA dance clothing manufacturer and racing famous Mille Miglia vintage cars. Makes his debut as an actress in 2011 in the role of Irina in the Italian film I Solita idiots. Show details Location National Arena in Bucharest was announced by Romanian broadcaster Televiziunea Romana (TVR) as the venue for the 2013 Euromusic Song Contest on 15 July 2012. This will be the first time when competition is held in Romania. Construction The old stadium was demolished between December 18, 2007 and February 20, 2008, although a symbolic removal of seats took place on November 21, 2007, after Romania defeated Albania 6-1 in a qualifying match for Euro 2008. The construction phase generated some controversy over costs and delays, with Bucharest mayor Sorin Oprescu claiming that the works were 20 weeks behind schedule in May 2009. On October 8, 2009, it was decided that the stadium should also include a retractable roof worth €20,000,000. Construction was temporarily halted in December 2009 due to unfavorable weather conditions. FACILITIES The venue holds 55,200 people. 3,600 VIP seats are available, with another 126 seats allotted for the press (with a possible expansion to 548 seats). The stadium includes some 360 restrooms and a retractable roof, which can be opened or closed in 15 minutes. It is also endowed with a floodlight system and 2100 parking spaces. Info Participating countries Currently, the following countries have confirmed participation. Armenia they are not permitted within article prose. --> (who were last represented in 2011, by Emmy, with the song "Boom Boom") confirmed that they will be returning to the contest following their one-year break. Semi-final 1 Italy, Romania and the United Kingdom will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Estonia, Spain and the Switzerland will vote in this semi-final. Final Returning artists Calendar Events